vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
Jay's Player Characters
A one stop quick reference page for the Vista City Player Characters. Vista City SIS *'Jane Kennedy' - (Also DSH) *'Reginald Harris' - (Also DSH) *'Sal Thorson' - 4th level Cleric, Enlightened Rabbi. Ariel Thorson - Wife, dependent NPC, 1/2 Unicorn. *'Brian "Biff" McClellan' - 3rd level Earnest FBI Agent Camellia Williwood - a Faun, dependent NPC *'Crystal McNamara' - Ninja Milf *'Lao Ming' - Asian Doll FBI/B-13 agent *'Corey DaCosta' - Age late 40s, Veteran B-13 Agent * Alex Kreigsmere - Former German Cop and then experimental Cyborg, healed by Divine intervention * Joudain Hasse - French Cop, caught up in the insanity Category:Characters Category:Lists Vista City FBI *'Bianca Vilma Bean' - Geologist, Materials science. Light weight psychometer (Can catch impressions off objects. she is unaware she is doing this). Very good at crime scene reconstruction, and time-lining. Antiquer, enjoys collecting knick-nacks (That have happy associations) encyclopedic knowledge of collectable antiques. *'Rudolf Jennings' - MA in accounting, and Mathematics. As Gay as Sunday, but thinks he's hiding it. Moonlights as a DJ, and musician, uses complex mathematical terms to create weird but catchy music *'Edward Shayne Johnson ' - Masters in Physics, BA in Mechanical engineering, FBI agent, ditzy, an undercover nerd. Likes to go to cons, has a thing for Amine *'Willard "Will" Johnson' - MA in Law, Ba in American History, Sees himself as the descendant of reformers like MLK jr and Jesse Jackson. neat freak and control freak. Particular talent in Research. Secretly believes most racial stereotypes and so is really rebelling against and trying to reform himself. *'Shawn Silas Randall' - MA in Sociology, MA in Psychology. Polymath and familiar with many different subcultures - Shawn is a die hard liberal and frames everything in terms of class, exploitation and oppression. Shawn comes off as a cluelessly naive but tireless reformer. Deep down inside he sees himself as Che Guevara Category:Characters Category:Lists Team Arrow * Boris Yakim - Billionaire Vigilante * Azarach - Scarlett Joheansson playing Gandalf * Tahaz Cinna - Not a clone of Drzzt... that anyone can prove * Miguel Mason - Potugese Hard Boiled Detective * Rose-Marie Malleville - French Second Story Women. very good at going places she shouldn't aught to. 6th level Rogue * Marcelline Delaroux - Apprentice to Rose-Marie * Hermano Buen - A Brazillian American, former bartender in Vista City, Empath, can make friends with almost anyone. * Alexsandr Zaytesev - Former Spetnzatz Commando, now a leg breaker for Boris * Inna Bogdanov - Former FSP Sniper, Moscow Cop, now a Leg Breaker for Boris * Mariya Semyonov - Former Hooker and assassin, now a Leg Breaker for Boris * Natasha Popov - Former Hooker turned thug, now she breaks legs for Boris * 'Viktoria Lebedev - Former Judo Champ, Now a Leg Breaker for Boris * Ferrandos Testud - French Art Historian. Now an Art appraiser and historian for Boris Category:Characters Category:Lists Department of Super Heroes *'Suzy Watterson Wainwright' - Supergirl-Lite Andy Armstrong - No longer minor. *'Molly Wallingford' - Brick girl ''Amelia Wallingford - Daughter *'Kalvin Watterson' - Superman-Lite *'Raymond Inez '- Human Torch, low level cleric of Apollo *'Theresa Gonzalas' - Dragon Winged Woman/She-Hulk Category:Characters Category:Lists Ashby Sphere *'Steven Ashby' -- Commander of the Corps of Discovery *'Jennifer Ashby' -- Soccer mom with a gun *'Spaulding Ashby' -- Senior Captain CoD *'Mikki Ashby' -- Explorer and TV celebrity. Flynn *'Micheal Flynn' -- Enlightened Cleric and mover in the movement. Helen Flynn -- Wife DNPC/Asset Saoirse House -- Heroic Location with others. Other *'Karl Kolchak' 10th level Crank. Investigative Reporter. *Preston Howell III - (Twitch) 13th level lawyer, 2nd level Warrior, Private Attorney and B13 authorized Legal Counsel Category:Characters Category:Lists